Flesh Book One
was one of the original strips to appear in 2000AD. By the 23rd century mankind had destroyed most animals on Earth, living instead on synthetic foods. With the invention of time travel corporations travelled 65 million years to the Cretaceous Period (or Time Zone Alpha-8) to farm dinosaurs, processing them and beaming the flesh back to the 23rd century. Synopsis Part OneFlesh Book One Part One, 2000AD Prog 1 Earl Reagan was leading a team of rangers herding Styracosaurs through Tyrannosaur country. At camp, Maverick was eaten by a phobosuchus. The smell of his blood drew tyrannosaurs to attack the herd which led the styracosaurs to stampede. Joe and Reagan managed to steer most of the herd away from a cliff. By the time the herd reached the Trans-Time base, twenty rangers and six styracosaurs had been lost. Part TwoFlesh Book One Part Two, 2000AD Prog 2 A fleshdozer ran amok and dropped a dinosaur which had not been stunned correctly on a ranger. Offbase the rangers found a herd of Alamosaurs, but Joe's spotter plane was attacked by Pteranodons, with Joe being carried by one of the attackers. Part ThreeFlesh Book One Part Three, 2000AD Prog 3 An air buggy came to Joe's aid but the crew were then attacked from behind by a huge tyrannosaur and killed. Recovering from being dropped by the now dead pteranodon, Joe was then picked up in the jaws of the tyrannosaur. Begging Regan to put him out of his misery, Reagan instead shoved his goad into the tyrannosaur's eye, causing the dinosaur to drop Joe. With Joe's legs injured, the rangers escaped before the rest of the pack arrive to head for Carver City. Part FourFlesh Book One Part Four, 2000AD Prog 4 Old One Eye called her pack to her and headed North after Reagan to Carver City. By the time the rangers reached the city, Joe's skin had broken out in black boils. Having found the Doc drunk and gambling in the Saloon, Reagan is told they need to get a gland from the throat of a Tyrannosaur to cure the plague. Carver found out that Reagan had brought plague to the city and the two fight. Going into the street, the Marshal was programmed to break up all street fighting. In the melee the robot's laser cracks the plastic dome, giving Old One Eye an opportunity to tear her way into the city. Part FiveFlesh Book One Part Five, 2000AD Prog 5 While dinosaurs ate their way through the robot sheriff, Reagan cut out the Tyrannosaur gland from Old One Eye's throat while she was attacking him. Reagan grabbed the Doc from the Saloon as Old One Eye tore into it and got him to adminster the vaccine. Claw attacked him as he left the surgery but the two formed a temporary truce in order to drive away the dinosaurs. Part SixFlesh: Book One Part Six, 2000AD Prog 6 Claw and Reagan fought their way into the general store to pick up fuel. Joe started to recover in the surgery. Old One Eye fought one of her sons over which of them ate a ranger. Killing him, she went on to find Reagan, who was thrown at her by Carver as his town burnt around them. Part SevenFlesh: Book One Part Seven, 2000AD Prog 7 Asking for help, the rangers who were looking after the herd were told by the Trans-Time controller to return to base and leave the others to die. Reagan ended up cast aside as Old One Eye, nearly blind blundered a mile away from Carver City, encountering a ranger and an alamosaur, both of which she killed. Reagan and Carver called another truce, mediated by the Doc. Part EightFlesh: Book One Part Eight, 2000AD Prog 8 Doc was killed by a giant snake while trying to find creepers. Taking to a river on a raft, Old One Eye followed the rangers. Carved pushed one of the men off the raft into the dinosaurs path. While she tackled a phobosuchus that capsised the raft, the rangers set up a trap over some spike plants in a pit. Reagan used himself as bait and tricked Old One Eye into falling into the pit trap. Part NineFlesh: Book One Part 9, 2000AD Prog 9 A tourist train let off the Tyranno horn before stopping to let tourists get out and take videos. The rangers followed the sound of the horn just before a pack of tyrannosaurs were drawn by the horn. The rangers took over the cab and gun emplacements on the train. As the train increased speed, Old One Eye lashed out at some rocks which fell on the line, stopping the train. Part TenFlesh: Book One Part 10, 2000AD Prog 10 Smashing the train through the rocks, Reagan steered the dino express to the Trans-Time Base where it crashed through the buffers. Old One Eye experienced a mild heart attack brought on by her age and the events of the last few days. Part ElevenFlesh: Book One Part 11, 2000AD Prog 11 The Flesh Controller dismissed any warnings from Reagan as he believed the invisible laser fence surrounding the base was enough to protect it from the flesh-eating dinosaurs massing around the base. On the second day of the siege, furry tyrannosaurs from the North, Spinosaurs from the South, Terrible hands and terrible claws from the East, and Old One Eye's pack from the West gathered into huge packs outside the base while giant spiders who fed on the blood overflow pipes lurked beneath. Part TwelveFlesh: Book One Part 12, 2000AD Prog 12 On the third day of the siege the controller fed reject meat to the tyrannosaurs, thinking it would satisfy their hunger, instead just wetting their appetites. They charged the fence in waves, eventually overwhelming it. Reagan led the rangers against the dinosaurs, convincing the controller to spare all the men from the fleshdozers except for one night watchman. On the fourth day, the spiders beneath the base rose to the surface, as their supplies had dried up. Part ThirteenFlesh: Book One Part 13, 2000AD Prog 13 The spiders scampered into the bunk room and attacked sleeping rangers. Claw locked Reagan in the bunk room with the spiders while he went to the controller. Reagan escaped the spiders when by distracting them with a song from an audio-recorder. He joined the others as the spiders' nest was plasticreted over. Part FourteenFlesh: Book One Part 14, 2000AD Prog 14 Angered that the controller executed some of his men for showing fear in the face of the dinosaurs, Reagan and Joe were locked up. They broke out, arriving at the controller's office just before a flash storm broke, lightning prompting the pteranodons to swoop down, the plant eaters to stamped in panic and the spiders to rip out of the ground. Part FifteenFlesh: Book One Part 15, 2000AD Prog 15 On the seventh day the tyrannosaurs broke through. The controller finally reported the emergency to the heads of Trans-Time Corporation just before spiders broke in to the room, but they refused to send reinforcements. Joe was injected with poision by a giant spider. Part SixteenFlesh: Book One Part 16, 2000AD Prog 16 Reagan went after Old One Eye, but the two were grabbed by a fleshdozer being driven by the controller. Reagan fell into a spider's web where he was injected by venom while Old One Eye's weight broke the fleshdozer's grabbers. She chewed through the controller's legs. Part SeventeenFlesh: Book One Part 17, 2000AD Prog 17 Reagan used his knife to cut the wound and sucked the venom out. Playing dead, he lured the spider in so he could use his knife on it. Arriving at the time beaming room, he discovered Carver smuggling gold bullion reserves on to a time shuttle. Arriving in the 23rd century time port, three of the rangers were fused to a dinosaur body. Part EighteenFlesh: Book One Part 18, 2000AD Prog 18 23rd century police killed all of the tyrannosaurs that had beamed through while Reagan was dragged from a time shuttle to a long prison sentence. Old One Eye, having led the destruction of the base, staggered away from the ruins. Part NineteenFlesh: Book One Part 19, 2000AD Prog 19 Rampaging through the base for seven days and nights, the dinosaurs lay down to sleep it off. Old One Eye dragged herself away. The base exploded when she was a few miles away. She marched through the night, suffering another heart attack. As pteranodons and scavengers pounced she revived, killing them all and staggering on for another three days, eventually finding the Tyrannosaurs' graveyard where she collapsed into the canyon between two volcanoes. Trapped in sandstone her body was fossilised, eventually discovered by workmen. Characters *Earl Reagan *Joe Brontowski *Maverick *Huck *Old One Eye *'Claw' Carver *Doc *Satanus? *Orville Wainwright *Slick Parsons *Hank *Flesh Controller *Jake *Johnson *Mills *Shepherd *Alf *Professor Gizzard *Professor Magnus Locations *Cretaceous Period **Tyrannosaur country **Trans-Time base **Carver City **Tyrannosaurs' Graveyard *23rd century **Zeldo-6 **Fun City **Time-port Control Room and Arrival Sector 4 *1983 **London Underground **Natural History Museum Technology *Wrist T.V. *Judgement Machine Vehicles *Herder *air buggy *Fleshdozer *Dino-Express Weapons *electric whip *electric goad *anti-matter launchers Robots *Robot Marshall Species Megafauna *Styracosaurs *Tyrannosaurs *Phobosuchus *Alamosaurs *Pteranodons *Terrible Claws *'prehistoric snake' (species unknown) *Ouranosaurus *Furry Tyrannosaurs *Spinosaurs *Terrible Hand *Hadrosaurs Flora *spike plants Organisations *Trans-Time Corporation **Trans-Time Holidays Arts and Culture *Daily Sun Behind the Scenes Prog, the short form of programme was first used in the introductory text to part 9 of . References Category:2000AD stories Category:Flesh stories